Examples of devices which produce a board onto which multiple electronic components are mounted include a solder printer, a component mounting machine, a reflow furnace, and aboard inspection machine. There are many cases in which these devices are linked up to construct a board production line. There is a case in which the component mounting line is configured by providing a plurality of component mounting machines to line up. This type of component mounting machine is generally provided with a component supply device and a component transfer device. A feeder device, which is a typical component supply device, is provided with a driving mechanism which sequentially pulls out a tape storing electronic components in a single row. Since the driving mechanism includes movable sections, it is recommended to carry out regular maintenance of the feeder device. The component transfer device is provided with a mounting nozzle and a mounting head in order to suck and pick up an electronic component and mount the electronic component onto a board. It is also recommended that the mounting nozzle and the mounting head are subjected to regular maintenance.
The feeder device, the mounting nozzle, the mounting head, and the like described above are constituent elements which are equipped to the equipment positions of the component mounting machine in an exchangeable manner to operate. In order to increase production efficiency, there are many cases in which multiple of each of the constituent elements are prepared in advance and stored, and the constituent elements are exchanged and equipped, as appropriate, according to the type of the board to be produced. Maintenance of these constituent elements is carried out after removing the constituent elements from the equipment positions of the component mounting machine. At this time, it is possible to shorten production interruption time by providing another constituent element which has already been subjected to maintenance. Examples of techniques managing the time at which to carry out maintenance (a maintenance time) targeting the constituent elements of the component mounting machine are disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2.
The maintenance method of the electronic circuit component mounting machine disclosed in PTL 1 intensively performs maintenance on the constituent elements of a plurality of electronic circuit component mounting machines which are installed in a plurality of factories. Accordingly, it is presumed that the maintenance may be performed efficiently, and that the production efficiency is improved through a reduction in maintenance costs. In an embodiment, it is further disclosed that a feeder is identified using a feeder ID (an identification code) of a bar code provided on each of a plurality of feeders (component supply devices). Regarding a single feeder, in a case in which a number of component supply times is greater than or equal to a set number or in a case in which a supply error occurrence number is greater than or equal to a set number, it is determined that the feeder is unsuitable for use and maintenance is necessary.
A maintenance work support system for a component mounting system disclosed by the present applicant in PTL 2 includes a maintenance data storage section, and a maintenance work plan creation section. The maintenance data storage section stores maintenance data including maintenance work items and mounting frequency thereof for the maintenance targets of a plurality of mounting-related work devices. The maintenance work plan creation section creates a plan of maintenance work of a maintenance target based on the maintenance data. Accordingly, since a plurality of mounting-related work devices are targeted, this is convenient, unlike a system of the related art in which a single mounting-related work device is targeted. It is possible to prevent forgetting of maintenance, excessive maintenance, and the like, to perform highly efficient maintenance work.